


Dare to Dissolve

by Umbr_el_on



Series: Summer Nights in Hrym [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: Felix had just enough time to process the sound of footsteps nearby before a figure appeared outside the cove. Hubert stopped when Felix made a noise of surprise. Turning to look at what Felix’s eyes were fixed on, Hubert stiffened. A figure about Felix’s height and topped with fluffy hair was frozen, outlined by the low light and the contrast between their body and the shimmering ocean. Felix’s stomach tied itself in knots when he pieced together who this intruder could be.Sequel toThe Duke and the Count.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Summer Nights in Hrym [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112483
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Dare to Dissolve

**Author's Note:**

> For the wonderful [Catatune](https://twitter.com/Catatune), who was incredibly patient as I worked on making this story the best it could be!

With his pulse pounding in his ears, interrupted only by the crashing of nearby waves, Felix approached  _ the  _ cove. An indistinct feature against the miles of steep coastline lit by a weak crescent moon, it was the memories of the location that made it unique. It was the knowledge of what the stone and sand and sky in that space had witnessed mere days ago. It was what they were about to witness again, against Felix’s better judgment, on this last night in serendipitous paradise.

Felix did not think of himself as a sentimental person, but he already knew this little room of rock would linger in his mind long after he was back in the cold, windswept world of Faerghus. He had no inkling of what would happen with Hubert. Thus far, the thought of how their diplomatic relations could shift after their trysts hadn’t received due consideration. Despite its pressing against Felix’s conscience, the thought was buried once more, to be dug up when it was no longer possible to ignore.

Shaking his head and sucking in a breath of cool air, Felix finally turned the corner to peer inside the cove. Hubert was already there, sitting patiently on the same rock he’d commanded Felix from. He looked like any other tourist in the area, with a thin black long sleeve and shorts ready for a walk or swim. Beside him was what appeared to be an ordinary beach bag, but Felix knew the unassuming exterior hid much naughtier contents.

Hubert looked almost startled as Felix’s shoes scraped against the thin layer of sand over rock. It was almost comical, the way Hubert’s head jerked towards the sudden noise, but Felix was too consumed with anticipation to dwell on humor. Their eyes met for a charged moment before Felix interrupted, veins thrumming with desire and impatience.

“What, didn’t think I’d show?” Felix asked, stopping once inside to put a hand on one hip.

“Yes, but now that you’re here, why don’t we begin?” Hubert answered evenly, a faint smile visible on his lips.

Rather than speak again, Felix strode up to Hubert and melded their mouths together. Despite being the one to initiate the kiss, Felix let Hubert lead their lips. He set an unforgiving tone, with nips and licks at Felix’s bottom lip as soon as they’d set a rhythm. When Felix refused to open his mouth–to maintain some sense of dignity and urge himt on–Hubert gave Felix’s ass a rough squeeze with both hands. Felix gasped and let Hubert’s tongue roam, claiming Felix’s mouth. Felix, in turn, reached up and dug his nails into Hubert’s shoulders.

That scratch of jagged nails through a thin shirt seemed to awaken something in Hubert, something deep and hidden that Felix discovered the last time they met like this. With a push stronger than what Hubert looked capable of, Felix was pinned against the back of the cove. Hubert pressed a knee between Felix’s legs, and Felix couldn’t stop a grunt from escaping him. When Felix felt Hubert smirk into the kiss, he bit gently on Hubert’s tongue.

Hubert pulled back and pinned Felix’s arms up by the wrists in a lightning fast motion. With a harsh stare, Hubert scanned Felix’s body up and down. Hubert’s face gave nothing away, but the growing bulge in his shorts told Felix the moment was heated for both of them. Felix fought down the urge to squirm and grind on Hubert’s knee.

“Impatient slut,” Hubert scoffed, leaning forward to kiss along Felix’s jaw.

Felix felt breathless and helpless. Cracking faster than last time, Felix leaned his head away from Hubert to expose as much of his neck as possible. Where Felix gave an inch, Hubert took a mile. Hubert’s lips roamed every bit of Felix’s jaw and neck, his teeth tugging at the collar of Felix’s t-shirt to make room for his tongue to dip past the hem. Through it all, Felix bit his lower lip to quiet the gasps and sighs that threatened to break free.

Felix had just enough time to process the sound of footsteps nearby before a figure appeared outside the cove. Hubert stopped when Felix made a noise of surprise. Turning to look at what Felix’s eyes were fixed on, Hubert stiffened. A figure about Felix’s height and topped with fluffy hair was frozen, outlined by the low light and the contrast between their body and the shimmering ocean. Felix’s stomach tied itself in knots when he pieced together who this intruder could be.

“O-oh...” Ashe, the voice confirmed, was the person who had discovered Felix and Hubert’s little secret.

“What do you want?” Felix snapped, arms tensing under Hubert’s grasp.

A long, heavy pause followed the question. Felix felt like he was aflame, burning with a heady mix of lust and guilt. He admitted in a deep part of his soul that he loved being caught like this, but why wasn’t Ashe leaving?

“Since you asked…” Ashe’s voice shook, “I’d like to join in.”

Hubert laughed. Felix gasped. 

“You surprise me, Ubert. I have no objections, do you?” Hubert turned his gaze to Felix, taunting him.

Felix tried to hide his excitement at the turn of events. “Fine,” he snapped, even as his cock throbbed against Hubert’s leg.

Hubert stepped back, letting go of Felix entirely. Felix stumbled before he caught himself, cheeks painted pink with embarrassment. Ashe, it seemed, had lost the courage he’d mustered a moment ago. He remained frozen even as Hubert and Felix looked expectantly at him.

Finally, Hubert broke the silence. “It seems you are not familiar with how to handle such a whore. Correct?” Hubert sauntered towards Ashe, who merely nodded in response.

“Very well. Shall I direct you?” Hubert smiled deviously, sending another jolt of excitement through Felix’s veins.

Ashe’s demeanor changed when Hubert made his offer. Walking forward with a measure of confidence, Ashe grabbed Felix by the chin. It was a gentle touch, but Felix did not miss the tone it set for them.

“Please.” Ashe stared Felix down with eager, anxious eyes.

“Felix, strip,” Hubert said as he took a seat on a nearby rock.

“You’re not–“

“Strip.” Ashe cut Felix off.

The shock of Ashe’s commanding tone pushed Felix to action. Dazed, he pulled away the fabric covering him. Lounge pants and a loose shirt were dropped onto the sand in a heap. He felt vulnerable even before they were gone, leaving him raw after.

“He enjoys being ordered and demeaned. His fight is all an act, it will break down soon enough.” Hubert spoke as if he was telling Ashe how to build a fire.

“I wouldn’t have expected that…” Ashe mused.

“I could say the same.” Felix made eye contact with Ashe, daring a response.

Hubert took the opening instead. “First, the Duke yields to a Count, and now to a commoner? Pitiful.”

Felix let that slide. He was too busy feeling Ashe’s hands, rough and calloused as they roamed Felix’s chest and abs. When Ashe pinched Felix’s nipples, Felix gasped. He was slipping already, desperate to give himself to Ashe. Where Hubert had to push and take to get Felix’s submission, Ashe was the only person Felix knew who could have it freely. Of course, Hubert didn’t need to know that.

“Would this be one of the friends who has pushed your buttons, Duke Fraldarius?” Hubert taunted, lips pulled into a smirk that sent sparks down Felix’s spine.

So much for keeping his soft spot for Ashe a secret.

“What do you-“ Felix tried to snap back, but the distraction of Ashe’s fingers and Hubert’s interruption cut the question short.

“Unfortunately for you,” Hubert leaned over, elbows resting on his knees to prop him up, “you are not as good at hiding your feelings as you think you are. Not to my perceptive gaze.”

“Huh?” Ashe paused, fingers still teasing Felix’s chest.

“He’s soft for you. He will give what you ask, so take it.” Hubert’s voice was tight, but Felix couldn’t place where the tension was coming from.

“Is that true?” Ashe gazed at Felix with hope in his eyes, inspiring embarrassing honesty in response.

“It is.” Felix dared himself to let himself dissolve into this opportunity to be with Ashe, consequences be damned.

Yet again, something changed in Ashe. His green eyes darkened with desire, hands trailing down to Felix’s hips, then thighs. Ashe’s nails scratched the sensitive skin there, pulling little sounds out of Felix that he was too entranced to hide.

“Oh, Felix, I’ve always wanted this. I wish I’d known you felt the same.” Ashe took Felix in a bruising kiss.

Felix answered with actions, the best way he could. He licked and nibbled at Ashe’s lips, inviting much-appreciated reciprocation. The exchange ended when Ashe slipped his tongue deeper, exploring and tasting Felix. Hubert’s presence was almost been forgotten. Had it not been for the cool breeze of the sea on his bare skin, Felix could have imagined them alone in his room.

“You’re not even going to fight him, are you?” Hubert sounded amused.

Ashe pulled away, giving Felix the opportunity to answer. “No.”

“Felix…” Ashe looked touched.

“That’s sweet. May I suggest putting him on his knees?” Hubert said.

Ashe slipped back into character, putting his hands on Felix’s shoulders. With firm pressure, he pushed Felix down. Felix adjusted, getting as comfortable as he could with his knees in the sand. Looking up, Felix shuddered at how Ashe looked from this angle. His jaw had sharpened as they got older, shedding much of his boyish look to replace it with a refined handsomeness. The muscles of his arms were defined against the moonlit sky, showing off the strength Felix had just felt.

“I think I can put that open mouth to better use,” Ashe muttered, removing one hand to pull his hardening cock free of his shorts.

Ashe was bigger than Felix expected. Though Ashe’s length was about average, his cock was thick. Felix already felt an ache in his jaw looking at it.

Felix didn’t realize his mouth was open until after Ashe commented on it. He did not find himself wanting to close it, not as the tip of Ashe’s cock drew closer. In fact, he let his mouth fall open completely as Ashe pushed into his mouth. Leaning forward, Felix greedily took what he could, using spit to slick Ashe’s length and ease the way.

“He likes his hair being pulled,” Hubert supplied.

At once, Ashe knotted fingers into Felix’s hair. The pressure on Felix’s scalp made him moan, eyes fluttering. Felix only realized he’d stopped moving when Ashe started thrusting, pushing himself deep into Felix’s throat. Felix closed his eyes and focused on relaxing, suppressing the urge to gag with every roll of Ashe’s hips.

Drool gathered at the corners of Felix’s mouth, making him feel deliciously messy and used. The wet sounds weren’t quite loud enough to drown out the slapping of Hubert’s masturbation, but Felix didn’t mind the way they blended together.

A particularly deep thrust overcame Felix’s control. His throat spasmed around Ashe’s cock as uninvited tears spilled down his cheeks. Ashe held Felix steady, watching him with hungry eyes until Felix relaxed once again. Sucking in breaths through his nose, Felix felt his cock throbbing.

“What a good slut,” Ashe rasped, pulling himself out and letting Felix’s hair go.

“Here, I have oil.” Ashe walked over to Hubert as the observer dug through his pockets.

When the container was produced, Ashe coated his fingers generously. A few stray drops were lost to the sand, glistening on its surface for a brief moment before disappearing. Rather than return with his fingers prepared, Ashe used the oil on his fingers to slick his cock. Long, measured strokes evenly distributed the liquid, mixing with Felix’s saliva to make the skin glisten. Ashe coated his fingers once more, hand messy from stroking himself. Ashe’s stalked back to Felix, eyes staring down at Felix like a hunter evaluating prey.

“On your hands and knees,” Ashe commanded.

Felix obeyed at once, prompting another comment from Hubert. “Astounding. This whore is all yours, Ubert. Duke Fraldarius gives himself to an ex-criminal commoner.”

Felix grit his teeth. “Quit oversimplifying.”

“Why complicate things now? You clearly need to be fucked,” Hubert sneered.

“Shit, Felix,” Ashe groaned, pushing a finger into Felix’s tight heat.

Felix pushed back against Ashe’s hand, silently begging for more. Ashe didn’t take long to give Felix what he needed, adding a second finger that stretched Felix. Shallow thrusts teased Felix into relaxing, his initial gasps and grunts melting into soft pants. Long after Felix was ready for it, Ashe slipped a third finger in.

“You’re sucking my fingers in, so needy and hot. I can’t wait to feel this around my cock.” Ashe sounded giddy, and if Felix wasn’t so horny, he’d laugh.

“Then don’t.” Hubert’s composure was nowhere to be found. “Give him what he needs.”

“Are you ready?” Ashe leaned over and kissed Felix’s back.

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

Rather than withdraw his fingers, Ashe changed his angle to slam into Felix’s prostate. Felix wailed, arms giving out and leaving him face down, ass up. Hubert cackled.

“That isn’t what I expected,” Hubert admitted.

“I want to be sure he’s ready.” Ashe sounded innocent, but the way his fingers curled in Felix’s ass made it clear he was being a tease.

“I’m ready, damn it!” Felix snapped.

“That wasn’t very nice. Try again?” Ashe cooed.

Felix growled in frustration, pounding a fist into the sand. “Please, Ashe, I’m ready.”

Ashe hummed. “Much better.”

Finally, Ashe’s hands retreated. Despite knowing something better was to come, Felix whined and clenched at the loss of Ashe’s fingers. He felt so stretched already. Ashe was no doubt admiring his handiwork, hands roaming Felix’s ass and squeezing. He pulled away briefly to undress, but returned before Felix could form a complaint.

“Fuck him.” For the first time, Felix heard Hubert get frustrated.

“Alright, I don’t want to torment either of you.” Ashe lined himself up with Felix’s ass and pushed, sliding to the hilt with one smooth movement.

Felix moaned the whole time, a disgustingly sweet sense of wholeness cutting into the ravenous need that dominated Felix to that point. Ashe must have felt that, too. His hands found Felix’s hips with a gentle grasp, thumbs rubbing over Felix’s heated skin. Even Hubert held his tongue, letting the moment play out.

Rather than end or change, both the desire and the affection heightened as Ashe started to move. He was gentle and considerate, taking great care to pace himself and angle every thrust to maximize Felix’s pleasure. It was so different from Hubert, and even better than the Ashe that existed in Felix’s dreams. Every movement, every gasp, and every touch felt designed to pick Felix apart.

“Ashe, I…” Felix tried to speak, but he couldn’t find words to express what he wanted to.

“I know, I’ve got you,” Ashe whispered, voice hoarse.

Realizing how much Ashe was holding back, Felix felt cheated. “Don’t just have me,  _ take  _ me.”

Ashe understood what Felix tried to communicate. After taking a moment to readjust his grip on Felix’s hips, Ashe started to pound into Felix. He fucked Felix with his whole length, grinding against every sweet spot Felix contained with wicked precision. Felix, in response, cried out without abandon. He felt more exposed and safe than ever before, so willing to give Ashe everything with confidence it was in good hands. Not even Hubert bearing witness to Felix’s vulnerability dampened the moment.

“Oh, Felix, you’re so good,” Ashe panted.

Felix wanted to say he felt the same, but he couldn’t manage words. Instead, he squeezed Ashe’s cock with as much strength as he could muster. Ashe’s hips stuttered.

“Fuck, I’m coming.” Ashe’s voice was tight as he spilled into Felix, cock throbbing and fingers pressing bruises into Felix’s flesh.

Felix tried to follow, pushing himself to come at the sensation of being filled, but he couldn’t quite manage to release the coil of tension in his core. Tearing up with frustration, Felix let Ashe finish before he sobbed. As soon as the sound escaped Felix, Ashe pulled out.

“Shhhh, I’ve still got you.” Ashe leaned over and wrapped his arms around Felix, one holding Felix’s chest and the other wrapping around his cock.

“Thanks,” Felix answered with a hoarse whisper, thrusting into Ashe’s hand gratefully as he basked in the feeling of being held.

With Ashe’s body pressed against his, it didn’t take long for Felix to lose control. He came onto the sand and Ashe’s hand in messy strands, abs tensing and releasing with every wave of pleasure. Felix could do little more than gasp and moan to express his pleasure, not when Ashe was there to whisper sweet nothings throughout Felix’s orgasm. When the last aftershock finally receded and Felix melted back against Ashe, they sat up together. Felix sat in Ashe’s lap, and not even the awkwardness of their similar sizes could take away from the tenderness of their position.

Hubert, who had remained silent for the last several minutes, looked embarrassed. “Well, I am glad my assistance wasn’t necessary. You two seem to work well together.”

Ashe smiled softly, hugging Felix tighter. “I agree.”

Hubert started to pull his pants back up again, but Felix didn’t want Hubert to go unattended. “You didn’t come, did you?”

Surprised flashed in Hubert’s eyes before he recollected himself. “I did not.”

Ashe, sharp as ever, caught on to what Felix was leading into. “We can’t have that! Without you, this couldn’t have happened.”

Ashe let go of Felix and crawled over to nestle himself between Hubert’s legs. It was the hottest thing Felix had ever seen. He followed, certain he did it with less appeal, but Hubert’s eyes followed the whole time anyway. Felix settled himself next to Ashe, linking their hands while Hubert readjusted to make room for both of them.

Without another word, Ashe leaned over and licked around Hubert’s still stiff cock. Hubert hummed and closed his eyes, tilting his head back. Emboldened by not being watched, Felix copied Ashe.

They licked Hubert’s whole length, sighing with satisfaction whenever their tongues brushed. Felix almost pulled away to kiss Ashe a few times, but he reminded himself that they’d had their fun. When Hubert was slicked up enough, Ashe reached up and started stroking Hubert’s tip while his tongue continued teasing the base. Felix took the opportunity to suck at the precome collecting on Hubert;s cock, ripping a groan from Hubert’s chest. Felix continued to hollow his cheeks around Hubert while Ashe stroked and licked along his shaft with increasing vigor.

“I’m close,” Hubert warned, despite the lack of physical changes to indicate his pleasure.

“We should share,” Ashe said, sitting back to lean his head against Felix’s.

“That sounds fair.” Felix sat back, pulling his lips off with a satisfying ‘pop’ and let Ashe work.

Hubert came after a few more pumps of Ashe’s hand. Though most of his spend missed, the small amount that landed on Ashe’s face and painted his freckles seemed enough to please Ashe. Felix filed that information away, his cock twitching at the sight. Hubert seemed to like it, too, but he didn’t linger long.

“Thank you,” he said in what Felix would dare call an awkward tone, as he rose to his feet and straightened out his clothes.

Ashe and Felix followed suit, dressing in their previously discarded clothes. Felix took a moment to shake the sand out of his, eventually conceding that he’d have to change to get away from the rough grains. Ashe, at least, had been thoughtful enough to set his clothes on a sand-free rock. Felix noticed Ashe’s face was clean, but he wasn’t sure what he’d wiped it off with.

“Well, I enjoyed our nights together, Felix, but I believe you’ve found a more suitable partner.” Hubert held a hand out for Felix to shake.

Even as he scoffed, Felix accepted the gesture. “No hard feelings?” he asked, pondering national relations a little sooner after sex than he’d like.

“None at all.” Hubert smiled ever so slightly as he released Felix’s hand and walked out of the cove.

Left alone with Ashe, Felix wasn’t sure what to do or say now. He shifted his weight between his feet, gazing out at the ocean waves. His mind was spinning with the events of the night, too fast to focus on any single thing. He wanted to say so much, but nothing felt like what needed to be said. It was frustrating, but even more terrifying. What if Ashe took this poorly? What if his silence squandered whatever blessing was given tonight?

“Hey,” Ashe said, gently pulling Felix out of his own head. “Let’s walk back and get some rest, think about everything. We can meet for tea when we get back home?”

Felix wasn’t sure how Ashe knew just what to say, but he appreciated it. “I would like that.”

With a faint smile, Felix grabbed Ashe’s hand. Ashe blushed as if they hadn’t just had sex, and the expression made Felix laugh. It felt strange to laugh so freely, but Felix had melted long ago, and this private moment with Ashe was as good as any to grant himself such freedom. Walking back towards camp, Felix had more spring in his step than he knew what to do with.


End file.
